


In This Moment

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, idk this is short and sweet I guess, trans man reader (not stated but I'm trans)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Zenyatta and his beloved often share quiet nights together, where no one in the world exists but them for just a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's kinda referenced that reader is like. Never happy normally and is actually always depressed but like you have to stare really hard to see that.

It had become a nightly ritual for the two.

He would brew up a mug of jasmine tea, with plenty of pure honey added, gather whatever knitting project he was at, sit next to Zenyatta, and listen/watch whatever they decided to, until it was time for bed.

It was a comfortable routine.

Intimate in such a way that most dared not intrude, even though neither men would have refused any who wanted to join in.

Though, part of Zenyatta, a more selfish part, was glad of this.

He'd much rather prefer this quiet time alone with his beloved, nothing but the gentle clicking of his knitting needles, and the hum from the video playing.

Tonight, he was continuing his work on another blanket, stopping every now and then to take a sip from his tea once it had cooled enough.

Sometimes he'd look up to watch a bit of the video if something in particular interested him.

Othertimes, he'd scoot himself closer to Zenyatta, and would very gently lean on him.

Zenyatta enjoyed the simple contact, enjoyed the silence and the domesticity of it.

In particular, he loved it when his beloved would pause to smile at him.

It wasn't his usual strained smiles, or fake smiles that never reached his eyes.

It was a gentle, soft, content smile.

A genuine smile.

The only times Zenyatta ever got to see such a lovely expression from his beloved.

And usually, right after, he'd press his lips against the metal of Zenyatta's face, chaste and loving, pulling back with the same smile.

And without fail, Zenyatta felt a flutter within himself every time he did this.

He was certain that were he human, his face would be flushed bright red each time.

Instead, his fans would whir loudly, and his beloved would giggle sweetly, amused and endeared by his reaction.

A sound that Zenyatta would argue was the best he'd ever heard.

Some would be disgusted by their actions, by how utterly normal and human they were.

This Omnic, and this human.

But right now, those people didn't exist.

It was just him and Zenyatta.

In this moment, all was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
